You Belong with Me
by Kyupil
Summary: WARNING... WARNING... pertanda udah mulai M(?) Yunjae, tampa bahan pengawet(?)
1. Chapter 1

You Belong with Me (part 1)

cast YunJae, Sibum, YooSu, ChangKyu

#Jaejoong POV#

Aku menunduk, memejamkan mata sejenak dan menyeka air mataku. Kulepas helm, berusaha tersenyum tegar dan memarkir motorku dengan rapi.

Seminggu sudah aku tidak masuk kuliah karena sakit fisik maupun batin yang aku alami. Aku berusaha memulai lembaran baru dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, aku menemukan hal janggal yang menohokku, "Ih... Menggelikan, homo dasar..."

"Cuih... Najis..."

Beberapa orang menyindir frontal dan berbisik-bisik dengan tatapan sinis ke arahku. Aku bingung, ada apa lagi ini?

Aku melihat sahabatku Junsu duduk di dekat kelas, "Suie, aku pinjam catatanmu ya. Seminggu ini banyak pelajaran yang aku tinggalkan pastinya..." ucapku lembut dan tersenyum manis.

Namun tanpa sepatah kata pun, Junsu meninggalkanku. Dia bahkan tidak menatapku.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, pasti terjadi sesuatu disini.

"Woi HOMO, berani juga lo muncul lagi di kampus ini. Gue kira lo udah keluar."

Mataku membulat mendengar pernyataan salaha satu orang yang ada di rombongan di sampingku. Suara lantang pemuda itu membuat orang-orang berkerumun.

Aku memalingkan tubuhku, memaksa bibirku melengkung. Inilah kenapa aku digelari fake smile aku akan tetap tersenyum meski kondisi hatiku tak mendukung.

"Maksudmu apa?" aku bertanya berusaha mengklarifikasi hal apakah yang terjadi.

Semua memandangku sinis seolah hanya dengan tatapan itu mereka berhasil membunuh batinku, tapi aku tidak goyah. Aku bertahan dengan senyum palsuku.

"Eh gak usah sok polos lo. Kami udah tau betapa bejad elo. Gak nyangka ya, Namja yang dipuja-puja Yeoja seantero kampus ternyata GAY."

Aku mengerutkan kening mendengarkan pernyataan gadis itu, kutelan air liur dengan berat. "Gue broadcast foto-foto mesum lo di BBM, anak-anak di kampus akhirnya tau juga bahwa charming prince mereka itu ternyata busuk! Menjijikan." ucap Yunho, salah satu Namja populer di kampus yang merasa bahwa aku adalah saingannya untuk mendapatkan ketenaran. Padahal aku tidak pernah bersaing dengannya.

Aku mulai gentar, mataku berkaca-kaca. Lengkaplah semua penderitaanku.

PLOOK...

sebuah telur busuk menghantam wajahku, disusul dengan balon berisi air comberan dan beberapa hal yang tak seharusnya mengenai tubuh manusia.

"HENTIKAAAN! Apa kalian bukan manusia hah? Kasian dia dibully kaya gini. Kalian gak punya hak ngejudge orang, cuma Tuhan yang berhak!" teriak seorang yeoja mungil berambut pendek dengan lantangnya.

Aku yang tadinya menunduk berusaha kembali tegap. Menatap bahu mungil yang bergetar karena emosi di hadapanku, "Oh lo fansnya Jaejoong? Bego ya lo suka sama orang yang gak bermoral kaya Jaejoong ini. Yang lain aja pada keluar dari Jaejoong fans club."

"Gak usah banyak bicara lo profokator. Jangan-jangan elo yang jadi dalangnya." tantang yeoja itu.

"Eh.. Eh... Simpan ucapan lo!" teriak Yunho emosi dan nyaris menampar yeoja mungil itu namun ada sebuah tangan kokoh menahan tangan Yunho.

Mukanya santai, dengan alis tebal, tubuh atlettis bibir merahnya bergerak karena mengunyah sesuatu yang sepertinya permen karet.

"Eh banci... Bubar bubar..." ucap Namja itu santai.

Yunho geram, dia melayangkan tinju namun tangannya dikunci kebelakang kemudian Namja itu menendang pantat Yunho hingga terjengkal, "Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan banci? Pertama lo ngebully anak orang keroyokan, kedua lo mau nampar yeojachingu gue. Kalau lo namja, hadapi gue one by one." ucap Namja itu dengan nada meremehkan.

Yunho bangkit namun belum sampai ke arah Namja itu dia sudah roboh karena satu tendangan dari Namja itu.

"Ayo kita cabut..." teriak Yunho pada genk-nya dan lari terbirit-birit. Kerumunan pun mulai terbubarkan.

"Yeaay Siwon kaya super hero!" teriak yeoja rambut pendek tadi dengan ceria.

namja yang dipanggil siwon tadi menjitak keras kepala kekasihnya itu, "Oi... Apa kan gue bilang, bahaya bumie ikut campur masalah orang."

"Habisnya siwon tadi gak mau bantuin jaejoong oppa yaudah aku yang bantu."

Aku cuma cengok akan pertengkaran mereka yang tidak jelas itu, semua jadi rumit.

"Ah jaejoong oppa! Masih ingat aku kibume? oppa kan waktu itu jadi panitia ospek beberapa minggu lalu waktu aku jadi MABA. Dan ini siwon dia..."

"Gue namjachingunya kibumie. Gak perlu perkenalan kali. Dia sekelas sama gue bumie." ucap siwon sinis sambil meletakkan sikutnya di kepala bumie.

Aku tersenyum melihat pasangan aneh ini. Sepertinya mereka seru.

"Ya wonie, bumie. Thanks ya.. Aku sangat terbantu."

"Hmm... Ayo cabut bumie, udah puas kan main super hero-nya. Mending cari makan. Laper gue.."

"Gak bisa! jaejoong oppa masih kotor ini. Perlu kita bantu. wonie ayo ke WC mandiin jaejoong oppa sana..." ucap bumie dengan muka blushing plus mupeng.

"Sarap lo bumie.. Tobat dong jadi fujoshi, capek gue jadi bahan tontonan homo lo."

"wonie... Pweease..." ucap Icha manja dengan tatapan melas bagaikan anak kucing yang terbuang.

siwon memijat keningnya, "Iya iya bawel, tapi lu gak boleh ikutan ke WC!"

"Yaah gak asik. Aku kan mau liat adegan mandi barengnya!" kibumie terus merengek-rengek. Sedangkan siwon yang mengacuhkannya merangkulku ke WC. Aku disiram dengan kasar sedangkan matanya diarahkan ke arah lain.

"Gomawo ne wonie.." ucapku dengan senyuman ramah.

"Gak usah geer deh lo. Gue cuma nurutin apa kata yeojachingu gue doang. Jangan harap gue respect sama lo."

Wonie menumpah sabun cair ke tangannya kemudian mengobok-obok sabun itu ke kepalaku dan belakang leherku, dia nyaris melepas kancing bajuku namun tangannya bergetar sebentar dan membatalkan niatnya, "Lo sabunan sendiri aja. Gue tunggu di luar."

Namun aku menarik lengannya. Siwon menoleh, "Apa?" tanyanya jutek.

"Gomawo ne.."

"Gak usah lebay deh lo. Lepasin tangan gue. Geli gue.." ucapnya sinis dan menepis tanganku kasar. Dia yang tadinya berniat keluar malah dapat omelan keras dari Kibumie, Siwon didorong kembali masuk. Dorongan itu menyebabkan tubuhnya menabrak tubuhku, aku mundur hingga menyentuh dinding dan tangan Siwon yang menopang keseimbangannya ke arah dinding seolah akan memelukku. Kami berhadapan, jantungku berdetak kencang bisa sedekat ini dengannya, kenapa dia memberikan atmosfire yg berbeda? Seharusnya aku takut pada namja-namja sekarang.

Dengan tampang gusar dia menjaga jarak cepat. Aku tersenyum geli, dia seolah salah tingkah sekarang.

"Gak usah mikir yang aneh-aneh lo... Gue normal."

"Kalau kamu normal kamu harusnya santai saja memandikanku." ucapku lembut.

Dia mendengus kesal. Akhirnya dia melepaskan pakaianku, walau hanya mau menggosokkan punggungku tetap saja rasanya malu.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Dasar yunho licik grrrr geram banget aku oppa kok ada ya manusia sekejam dia? teriak kibumie geram sambil menggosok-gosok kepalaku brutal dengan handuk.

Oi oi bummie, ingat tuh kepala orang.. tegur Siwon ketus.

Eh maaf jae oppa, aku terbawa emosi. Hmm orang kaya yunho harus dikasih pelajaran ucap kibum sambil melirik siwon. siwon hanya memandang lurus dengan tangan yang mengusap dagu.

#FLACHBACK#

Satu, dua, tiga tiup lilinnya minnie.. ucapku dan kami pun meniup lilin dengan angka 6 itu secara bersamaan.

Taemin adalah adikku satu-satunya dan juga satu-satunya harta yang aku punya. Di kontrakan sederhana ini kami merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-enam dengan riang gembira. Orang tua kami meninggal saat kecelakaan kereta api, dua tahun lalu. Sedangkan keluargaku yang lain mungkin menanamkan individualisme dalam mainset hidup mereka sehingga mereka tidak perduli dengan kami berdua.

Tapi tanpa mereka pun aku mampu menopang hidup kami berdua hingga menjadi seorang mahasiswa di fakultas kedokteran sekarang.

Ayo buka kadonya ucapku sambil menangkup kedua pipi tembem Taemin. Dengan senyum merekah dia mengoyak bungkus kado itu. Di dalamnya sebuah helicopter mainan yang sudah lama dia dambakan.

Aaa hyung! Ini kan yang waktu itu ada di toko ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Iya sayang, hyung kerja keras buat beli mainan ini. Jadi kamu rawat baik-baik oki doki? ucapku girang. Dia mengangguk semangat, air matanya mengalir deras dan memelukku dengan erat.

Aku sayang jae hyung jae hyung segalanya buatku aku bisa merasakan basah di bahuku. Kurenggangkan pelukan, mengecup dahi, hidung dan kedua pipinya.

hyung juga sayang kamu minnie, makanya kamu harus selalu jaga kesehatan dan jadi anak pinter buat hyung ya? aku mengusap kepalanya lembut.

Hu um iya kelak aku akan jadi pilot hebat dan mengajak jae hyung terbang keliling dunia. Ingat janjiku itu hyung!

Aku hanya tersenyum, hyung bagaimana cara mainnya? Ayo ajari aku! tanya Taemin sambil menyodorkan helikopternya dan juga remot control padaku.

Aku mencoba mengutak-atik remotnya hingga helicopter tadi mulai memutar baling-balingnya dan terbang di udara. Taemin sangat terpana, dengan bersemangat dia mengejar heli tersebut. Aku tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah polosnya, terus aku goda dia dengan menerbangkan heli tersebut lebih jauh. Taemin berlari makin kencang dan gesit namun tiba-tiba dia roboh dengan memegang dadanya.

Aku shock, langsung melempar remot control entah kemana. Kupangku tubuh mungil adikku itu, taeminnie minnie kau kenapa? tanyaku nyaris berteriak.

taemin meringis kesakitan dan meremas dadanya, aku baru ingat, taemin tidak boleh melakukan aktivitas melelahkan seperti berlari karena jantungnya yang bermasalah bawaan dari lahir.

Aku panik, betapa bodohnya aku gagal menjaga adikku sendiri. Aku menggendong adikku dan kududukan di kursi penumpang sebelahku. kuberjalan cepat ke kursi pengemudi tak lupa ku genggam eart tangannya dan Langsung kunyalakan motor dengan laju.

minnie, kamu masih bangun minnie tanyaku panik.

hyung sakit dada minnie

Tenang minnie, hyung pasti jaga kamu. Bertahan minnie, hyung mohon

Uh hyung, Minnie gak mau pergi. Minnie masih mau nemenin hyungie

Iya minnie, kamu pasti kuat dongsaeng hyung pasti kuat!

Tapi sakit sekali,minnie gak tahan hyung . Iikhh

minnie harus kuat, nanti hyung janji bakal ajak minnie lagi ke taman bermain, jadi minnie harus kuat. Janji sama hyung ne minnie!

Aku berusaha mengajak taemin mengobrol sepanjang jalan agar dia tetap terjaga, tangannya yang lemah meraih leherku dan memeluk pelan. Terdengar jelas isak tangisnya di sisi kupingku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan harus menyaksikan hartaku satu-satunya kesakitan begini, seolah aku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Tenggorokanku tercekat, aku dihantui prasangka buruk akan masa depan.

Aku tak akan mampu merasakan sakitnya kehilangan untuk kedua kali. Tuhan, lindungi adikku. Dia satu-satunya yang aku punya, sinar dalam hidupku bahkan aku lebih menyayanginya disbanding diriku sendiri.

Namun aku dibikin semakin gusar begitu sampai di rumah sakit. Mereka memaksaku melakukan pembayaran terlebih dahulu di saat segenting ini sedangkan aku tak membawa uang sepeser pun, bahkan simpananku di rumah pun tak seberapa. Kejadian tersebut terus berulang di rumah sakit yang lainnya hingga nyaris semua rumah sakit di kota itu aku datangi tak ada juga yang mau membantu.

Aku pun hanya berharap pada rumah sakit terakhir di kota ini, namun kembali melakukan hal yang sama, aku geram, aku berteriak, Dimana hati nurani kalian! Tak ada kah yang benar-benar manusia disini? Adikku sekarat dan tak punya banyak waktu, manusiawi lah sedikit. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus kemana, jika kalian menolak kami maka nyawa adikku akan melayang

Aku berlutut di kerumunan banyak orang, suster maupun dokter, menangis lirih. Lantai keramik itu terus dihujani air mataku yang sangat putus asa.

Tidak adakah yang punya hati disini! teriakku gusar dan menarik tubuh adikku yang di belakang hingga mampu kupangku di depan dada, aku menatap wajahnya yang sangat kesakitan, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Aku memeluknya erat, Jongmal mian minnie, hyung gak bisa jagain minnie dengan baik

Aku tak perduli betapa bodohnya wajahku sekarang menangis bagaikan anak kecil, aku sangat membutuhkan belas kasihan, aku tak perduli lagi dengan harga diriku. Aku hanya butuh bantuan. Tuhan, tak ada kah jalan untuk kami?

Dari belakang datang seorang dokter yang tinggi besar dan berkaca mata, Kenapa hanya menonton, bawa anak itu masuk sekarang juga! tegas dokter tersebut. Aku mendongak, tersenyum penuh harap dan memeluk kaki dokter itu penuh terimakasih.

Tapi rumah sakit ini bukanlah milik saya, administrasi tetap harus dilaksanakan paling lambat besok.

Iya dok, saya pasti akan mengusahakannya!

Lama aku menunggu di depan ruang IGD hingga akhirnya muncullah dokter tadi, Bagaimana kondisi adik saya dok? tanyaku penuh harap.

Kondisinya tidak terlalu baik, harus segera dilakukan operasi transpalasi jantung secepat mungkin.

Baiklah dok, lakukan yang terbaik untuk adik saya!

Tapi operasi tersebut tidak murah dan harus dilakukan proses administrasi terlebih dahulu baru bisa dilakukan operasi, maaf ini sudah aturan dari rumah sakit.

Aku mengepal tanganku dengan kuat, Aku akan berusaha membawa uang secepat mungkin! aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Aku terus berfikir bagaimana caranya agar aku mampu mendapatkan banyak uang.

Sepanjang jalan bersama motorku, aku terus berfikir pekerjaan apa lagi yang cepat mendapatkan uang? Aku datang ke tempat kerjaku di toko elektronik, berniat ingin berhutang dan menjelaskan keadaanku namun bukannya bantuan yang aku dapat, aku malah dipecat karena terlambat.

Aku semakin gelisah, bagaimana bisa mendapat pekerjaan baru dengan gajih mahal dalam sehari? Aku melihat bus-bus yang berlalu lalang hingga muncul lah ide.

Aku menjadi kenek bus seharian, dengan keringat bercucuran, badan bau matahari dan dekil namun yang aku dapatkan tak seberapa. Aku yang duduk di pinggir jalan menunduk pasrah, apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?

Brrrmmmm brrrrmmm..

Terdengar suara berisik dari banyak motor, mereka menghampiriku. Genk yunho.

Hoi lo rupanya jaejoong. Ngapain lo nongrong sendirian disini, mending ikut kita? ucap yunho dengan nada tengil.

Aku hanya diam, terus berfikir. Haruskah aku menceritakan keadaanku pada yunho? Bukankah dia anak orang kaya, hmm mungkin dia bisa membantuku.

Aku butuh banyak uang yunho, untuk operasi adikku. Bisakah membantuku? ucapku dengan wajah memelas.

yunho tersenyum licik dan melirik kawan-kawannya. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak, aku tambah bingung. Bodoh, mereka kan membenciku, tentu mereka senang melihatku sengsara.

Hmm gue bisa aja bantu lo ucap yunho sambil duduk di sampingku kemudian merangkulku.

Benarkah? aku menatap penuh harap.

Yoi tapi lo harus layani gue dulu? aku semakin bingung, melayani bagaimana?

Melayani? ulangku.

Hmm gumam yunho, dia menjilat kupingku dan meraba pahaku. Mataku terbelalak. Aku menjaga jarak dengan cepat.

Bagaimana sih lo, jae? Katanya butuh uang? tanyanya dengan senyum nakal. Teman-temannya tak lain yoochun, changmin, kyuhyun tertawa mengejek.

Aku berfikir keras yunho menjentikkan jari, salah satu temannya mengeluarkan amplop besar yang ternyata berisi banyak uang, yunho mengibaskan uang tersebut. Aku pasrah, kurasa ini satu-satunya jalan instan untuk mendapatkan banyak uang.

Maafkan hyung minnie, ini semua untuk taeminnie

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

#Jaejoong POV#

Aku duduk kaku di sisi ranjang kumuh di suatu bangunan tua tak terawat. yunho melepaskan jaketnya perlahan lambil melirikku dengan tatapan nakal. Aku hanya terdiam dengan hati tak tenang.

Jangan kaku begitu sayang, rileks saja ucapnya saat duduk di sampingku dan mengusap pinggangku. Aku semakin merinding.

Sesungguhnya aku berusaha menjadi anak baik selama ini, jangankan melakukan sex, mendekati hal mesum saja tak pernah aku lakukan.

Lo takut ya? tanya yunho sambil memelukku dari samping.

Aku mengangguk, Ini yang pertama buatku.

Hahaha asik dong, gue yang merawanin lo dengan bersemangat dia melucuti semua pakaiannya kemudian pakaianku.

Dia merebahkan badanku di kasur kemudian menindihiku, aku semakin berdebar. Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan debaran ini, yang pasti aku ingin bagian ini andai bisa aku skip.

Dia tersenyum licik kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, melumat bibirku dengan ganas, aku meletakkan tanganku di dadanya untuk menahannya. Tangannya mengerayangi seluruh tubuhku, aku benar-benar geli. Aku belum bisa menikmati permainannya yang hanya didasari nafsu birahi, dia menyerangku dengan ganas yang aku rasakan hanya ketakutan dan ingin semua ini berakhir kemudian aku dapatkan uangnya.

Dia menciumi leher dan dadaku sambil menggesekkan alat vital kami masing-masing.

Lama banget sih punya lo bangun, apa gue kurang hot hah? tanyanya nyaris membentak.

Aku menciut, bagaimana bisa aku menikmati ketakutanku sendiri. Dia tidak bisa memahamiku.

Dia kembali menciumi tubuhku dan mengocok penisku dengan cepat, aku menggelinjang dan mendesah kuat, A-aaaaakh oooohhh kuremas rambutnya.

Lo manis juga kalau horny begini haha show me more dia menghisap-hisap dadaku dengan tangan yang menggerayang di sekitar selangkangan dan perutku.

Dan aku sangat terkejut saat ada benda padat melesak masuk di dalam lubangku, yun-yunho! Jangan aaah ap.. appoo... aaaaarghhh . Aku meremas bahunya.

Hahaha tenang, Jae entar juga enakan

Tanpa memperdulikanku yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, rasanya terbakar dan nyeri. Aku terus menggerang sepanjang sore itu. Keringat di tubuh kami berkucuran, terlihat sekali rasa puas dari wajahnya saat cairan putih itu membasahi dalam tubuhku. Dia pun mencabut kejantanannya itu.

Lo luar biasa ya jae haha puas banget gue

Aku hanya meringkuk di kasur, memiringkan tubuhku menghadap ke arah lain.

Eh guys santab tuh, masih hangat haha ucap yunho di depan pintu. Aku sangat terkejut karena tiga temannya tadi masuk juga kemudian mereka melepaskan pakaian.

Mereka melakukan hal yang lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan apa yang yunho lakukan sebelumnya hingga kesadaranku setengah menghilang.

Tubuhku penuh dengan cairan putih setelahnya bahkan aku menemukan beberapa bercak darah di kasur, aku bergetar ketakutan. Mereka mentertawakanku. Aku benar-benar merasa hina. Kuharap semua rasa sakit itu berakhir.

"yun-yunho lirihku pilu.

yunho menyalakan putung rokoknya kemudian menghembuskan asapnya ke wajahku, aku terbatuk-batuk dan dia kembali tertawa.

Boleh aku ambil uangnya sekarang? tanyaku.

Hahaha uang apaan sih

Mataku terbelalak, aku mengguncang bahunya dengan keras. Lo mainin gue yun! dongsaeng gue sekarat di rumah sakit dan gue butuh uang itu! teriakku penuh emosi.

Sayang, tenang dong.. lo jadi gak cakep lagi kalau emosi begitu

yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat bibirku, tubuhku bergetar penuh emosi dan menggigit bibirnya keras, Aaaarghh lo cari mati hah?! yunho menonjokku dengan keras, aku yang emosi juga membalasnya sekuat tenaga, aku duduki perutnya dan menghantam wajah tampannya itu berkali-kali.

Woi tolongin gue napa! teriak yunho pada teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya menarik tubuhku ke belakang dan mengeroyokku aku Cuma terkapar merasakan hantaman demi hantaman yang menerjangku. Wajah adikku yang kesakitan kembali muncul dalam benakku, aku kesal dan benci dengan mereka yang mempermainkanku.

Aku bangkit dan menghajar mereka dengan membabi buta, meskipun aku kalah jumlah dan kembali tersungkur.

Mereka semakin sadis menghantamku saat ada yang akan melempar kursi ke tubuku yunho berteriak, Udah udah.. jangan dibikin mati, gak asik lagi entar kalau mati gak ada bahan permainan cabut yok

Gue akan jeblosin lo semua ke penjara rintihku.

yunho tertawa kencang, Hahaha ini lo siapa bro, gue punya banyak duit, gue bisa aja jeblosin lo ke penjara, bukan lo yang jeblosin gue kepenjara."

Aku meninju lantai dengan geram, dia benar. Aarghh.. aku tak punya jalan lagi. Bagaimana keadaan minnie sekarang. min, jongmal mian, hyung gak bisa jagain minnie

Tubuhku semakin lemah, darah berkucuran di pelipisku. Rasanya kesadaranku nyaris hilang, rasa nyeri di seluruh tubuh bagaikan dikuliti hidup-hidup puluhan kali.

Aku merangkak meraih pakaianku, aku juga sempat terisak karena tak berhasil mendapatkan uangnya setelah aku menghinakan diriku sendiri.

Dengan jalan pincang dan sempoyongan aku berusaha bangkit.

Tak ada kah keringanan dok?

Maaf nak.

Aku menatap lesu minnie di balik pintu, tubuhnya penuh dengan alat-alat penopang hidup. Aku mendengar rintihan dari bibir mungilnya. Kuterjang pintu dan berdiri di sisi ranjang sambil menggenggam tangannya.

hyung lirihnya dengan tatapan sayu.

Aku mengambil kursi dan duduk disampingnya, kukecup jari-jari mungilnya dan tak mampu menahan tangis lagi.

Wajah hyung kenapa berdarah tangannya mengusap wajahku.

hyung gak papa kok minnie, perasaan minnie sendiri bagaimana sekarang?

Aku senang hyung ada di samping aku.. hyung jangan pergi lama-lama lagi, aku merindukan hyungie

Iya minnie, hyung akan selalu ada di samping minnie. Ayo, jagoan hyungie harus kuat dan kembali main sama hyung ne?

Dia menggeleng pelan. Aku semakin resah, tangannya yang menyentuh pipiku juga sangat dingin.

Aku sayang jae hyung tangan itu semakin lemah dan terjatuh begitu saja. Tatapanku kosong, kulirik elektrokardiograf yang menunjukkan garis lurus. Detak jantungnya berhenti, aku langsung berteriak, Dokter! Suster!

Tak lama kemudian datanglah dokter dan beberapa suster, aku menengok dari balik pintu melihat adikku jantungnya dikejutkan dengan peralatan medis.

Namun terlihat sang dokter menggeleng lemas dan menutup seluruh tubuh adikku dengan kain putih.

Saat dokter keluar untuk memberitahukan keadaan, aku langsung jatuh berlutut. Tangisku pecah, tubuhku bergetar tak mampu menopang emosi.

Gagal lah aku menjadi seorang pria maupun kakak, ketika aku tak mampu melindungi dan memperjuangkan harta terakhirku

Lenyap sudah, tawa riang maupun rengekan manjanya

Aku bahkan tak akan mampu menatap wajah polosnya yang kini telah tak bernyawa

Semua kenangan yang terekam seolah kembali tersetel dalam memoriku membuat lukaku semakin menganga melihat kenyataan bahwa malaikat kecilku, jagoanku, harta terakhirku kini pulang kesisi-Nya dan meninggalkanku selamanya

#END FLASHBACK#

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

You Belong with Me (Part 4)

#Siwon POV#

Siang itu aku dan bummie duduk di kantin untuk menyantap makan siang kami, setelahnya aku minum kopi kaleng karena kalau siang penyakit ngantukku suka kumat.

Tidak sengaja aku melihat junsu berjalan cuek sambil diiringi jaejoong yang terlihat memelas. jaejoong seolah seperti kekasih yang sedang membujuk kekasihnya yang sedang ngambek. Apa-apaan tuh, privasi dibawa ke kampus segala.

Saat junsu berhenti depan kantin yang lain bergerombong. Sepertinya junsu sengaja ingin mempermalukan jaejoong, tidak bisa didiamkan.

"suie, kamu jangan percaya apa yang orang katakan.. Itu semua gak benar!"

"Lo kira gue buta.. Sudahlah gak usah bikin gue malu dengan ngikutin gue mulu. Nanti dikira gue pacar lo."

"junsu yang aku kenal gak sepicik ini..."

"Oh ya satu lagi, gue jadi presiden BEM sekarang, cuma mau ngasih tau aja kalau ternyata kebenaran yang berbicara. Cuma gue yang layak jadi presiden bukan lo."

"Oh jadi itu mau lo! Dari dulu lo ngebet pengen rebut jabatan gue.. Terserah! Ambil semua, gue gak perduli. Tapi gue gak nyangka aja lo tega gak anggap gue sahabat lo lagi!"

junsu memutar bola matanya dengan menyebalkan, "Sahabat? Lo itu cuma anjing gue yang selalu nurut apa kata gue. Tapi sekarang lo bahkan gak layak buat jadi anjing gue!"

BRUUUSS

Kusiramkan kopi kaleng tadi ke wajah junsu, "Bawel lo kaya yeoja.."

jaejoong melirikku yang menatap tajam ke arah junsu, dia menghampiriku dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Wake up, jaejoong. Lo harus beruntung bisa kehilangan teman yang salah kaya dia. Disaat kaya gini lo bisa lihat mana yang tulus sama lo dan mana yang cuma baik di muka sama lo!"

jaejoong mengangguk, dirampasnya minuman salah satu rombongan kemudian menuangkannya ke kepala junsu perlahan, "Puas lo suie?" ucapnya dengan tatapan dingin. junsu hanya diam membatu.

Giliran aku yang menarik kerah junsu kasar kemudian berbisik pelan hingga cuma kami yang mendengar, "Dengar banci, kalau lo berani ganggu dia atau siapapun, lo berhadapan dengan gue!" setelah itu kudorong badan mungilnya hingga terjatuh. Hah.. Dia hanya bisa ngomong, nyalinya gak ada.

"Wah wah apaan nih ribut-ribut..." suara mengganggu itu menyambung. Rombongan memberi jalan dan muncullah empat namja menyebalkan yang menjadi biang keladi dari semua masalah.

Dia menatap tajam ke arahku dan jaejoonf kemudian tersenyum licik, "Chiee ada pasangan baru rupanya jaejoong dan siwon. Gak nyangka ya won, lo sangar-sangar ternyata homreng juga."

"Terus kenapa kalau jaejoong pacar gue hah!" aku menarik kerah yunho hingga dia tercekik. jaejoong memegang bahuku dan aku tepis.

"Masalah buat gue. Ini namanya mempermalukan kampus terutama fakultas kita. Lo gak usah bodoh lah.."

"Suatu saat nanti kebenaran bakal terjawab, siapkan mental aja yun. Jangan harap kebusukan lo bakal awet selamanya." bisikku dengan nada psikopat. yunho langsung mendorongku dengan mimik takut.

Aku tersenyum melihat kekalahannya. "Ini kampus yang seharusnya diisi makhluk-makhluk intelektual. Tapi gue heran kenapa masih ada bullying? Moral kalian dimana? Dengar, orang yang melakukan kesalahan memang rendah seperti sampah tapi orang yang meninggalkan temannya sendiri lebih rendah dari sampah! Bahkan gue gak yakin kalau jaejoog salah. Buka mata kalian lah, bagaimana jaejoong yang kalian kenal selama ini. Ini hanya kerjaan orang yang sirik dengannya." tegasku dengan suara lantang di kantin saat itu.

Beberapa mengangguk, kuharap mereka mau membuka pikiran. Hanya gak tahan melihat tindakan bodoh seperti di SD, semua ini bukan berarti aku respect dengan jaejoong.

jaejoong tersenyum menatapku. Aku langsung merinding dan menjauh. Terlihat bummie melompat-lompat dari balik gerombongan, sepertinya dia tidak mampu menerobos lautan manusia sehingga hanya menyimak dari jauh, "Bubar bubar!" Teriakku hingga mereka kembali bubar.

Aku di parkiran bersama kekasihku bummie, bercengkrama berbagai hal menarik dengannya. Sesekali aku seka poninya, berusaha bertindak manis dan special dan tak perduli ini tempat umum. Yang aku tau aku sangat mencintainya.

Tapi mataku diganggu suatu pemandangan, jaejoong yang tadinya mau menaiki motornya diajak yunho kesuatu tempat. Ditarik kasar hingga tak bisa melawan.

"Chagi tunggu disini sebentar.." ucapku pelan pada bummie kemudian mengecup pipinya.

Aku berlari mengikuti mereka, ternyata yunho pergi ke belakang gedung yang sepi dan mendorong jaejoong ke dinding.

"Lepasin gue! Lo mau apa lagi hah.." teriak jaejoong panik.

yunho menatap jaejoong dingin, "Gue gak suka lo deket deket dengan siwon.. Denger gak!"

"Lo pikir lo siapa hah! Puas lo bunuh adik gue dan rusak image gue!" tubuh jaejoong bergetar menahan emosi dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"You're my pet. Lo gak boleh ngebantah gue!"

jaejoong hanya diam namun menepis kasar tangan yunho yang mengandangnya namun yunho kembali menarik pinggang ramping jaejoong, mendorongnya ke dinding dan melumat bibir jaejoong kasar.

Aku langsung berlari dan menendang yunho dari samping, "Aaarghh.." yunho menggerang kesakitan, "Lo gak usah sok pahlawan won..."

"Ini yang namanya gay teriak gay! Jauhin jaejoong atau gue..."

"Gue apa hah! Lo bisa apa..." yunho mendorongku seolah menantang dan membuatku semakin panas. Saat kami mulai bergulat, jaejoong memisahkan kami, "Mahasiswa sejati itu bukan menyeselaikan masalah dengan kekerasan!"

"Ok, gue tantang lo lomba lari keliling lapangan sepak bola 10 kali. Siapa yang kalah dia harus jauhin jaejoong." ucap yunho licik.

Aku terdiam sejenak, sedikit ragu memang mengingat dia atlit lari jarak jauh. Lomba yang gak adil menurutku karena dari satu pihak, "Kenapa diam! Lo takut!

Namun emosi menantangku, "Siapa takut!"

"Deal?" tangan yunho sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Aku sambut tangannya dengan kasar, kuremas sekuat tenaga, "Deal..."

"siwon apa gak papa kalau lari?" tanya kibummie khawatir sambil menangkup dua pipiku.

"Gapapa chagi, doain aku ya?" aku mengecup tangannya dan mengusap gemas rambutnya.

"siwon keren, bertaruh untuk memperebutkan jaejoong oppa!"

"Tutup mulutmu bummie, jangan mengatakan yang aneh aneh."

kibummie hanya tersenyum. Dia kembali ke bangku penonton bersama jaejoong.

Aku dan yunho siap di lapangan.

Seorang wasit juga bersiap dengan pistolnya..

"Bersedia... Siap... Mulai!"

Aku berlari santai dulu di awal untuk menghemat tenaga.

Setelah yunho berlari cukup jauh dariku aku mengejar perlahan, akhirnya bisa bersampingan. Denis mengerahkan tenaga lebih cepat, aku juga berusaha lebih cepat.

Saat putaran ke lima, dadaku sudah mulai sakit, aku tidak terbiasa berlari. Aku tetap berusaha menyamakan posisi dengan yunho namun dia menyenggolku keras hingga aku terjatuh. Lututku terseret.

Tidak fikir panjang aku kembali bangkit walau sedikit pincang, licik tu anak.. Lihat saja aku tidak akan menyerah.

Sudah delapan putaran. Dadaku semakin sakit, rasanya sudah tidak sanggup. Disamping kibummie berteriak menyemangatiku dan berjingkrak-jingkrak.

Aku tidak mau malu di depannya, aku kembali bersemangat apalagi mengingat aku tak mau jaejoong diperbudak yunho terus menerus. Aku bisa menyusul yunho dan ya!

Aku lebih cepat dua detik darinya. yunho mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Saat kibummie dan jaejoong. Menghampiri aku langsung berlari ke tempat sepi. Aku ke samping gedung. jaejoong berhasil mengejarku tapi bummie kehilangan jejak.

"Kamu kenapa won?" tanya jaejoong panik melihatku tersengal-sengal memegang dada dan perut.

Aku bahkan belum mampu berbicara, rasanya sangat sakit dan sesak. Lain kali aku harus sering berlatih lari mungkin supaya tidak keram otot dan sakit jantung seperti sekarang.

Ya kalian pun mungkin sering merasakannya, sakit yang disebabkan tubuh tidak terlatih tapi jaejoong sangat panik, dia mengira aku seperti adiknya padahal sakit dada seperti ini normal lah.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang sebelum terlambat!" dia berusaha menggendongku namun aku tepis.

Nafasku mulai teratur dan ringan hingga aku mampu berbicara, "Sudahlah.. Gue gak papa. Cuma keram otot tadi."

"Serius? Aku bantu berdiri kalau begitu."

jaejoong merangkulku perlahan, nafasku juga mulai pulih namun kakiku mulai terasa sakitnya. Keram dan melepuh. Ada luka juga karena terjatuh tadi.

Sesampai di parkiran kami melihat kibummie yang celingukan, "wonnie kenapa oppa?"

"Dia cidera bummie, perlu istirahat."

kibummie bukannya khawatir malah tersenyum licik, payah. "Yaudah jae oppa antar wonnie pulang ya biar aku yang bawa motor wonnie. Kalian boncengan saja!" perintahnya dengan semangat.

yeoja ini, hobi sekali menyodorkan kekasihnya sendiri dengan namja lain.

Sesampainya di rumah aku hanya berduaan dengan jaejoong di kamar, sedangkan bummie berusaha meninggalkanku dengan berbagai alasan. Padahal sekarang yang aku butuhkan dia!

Sempat juga eummaku membawakan kotak P3K, minuman dan cemilan ke kamar setelah itu pergi lagi.

jaejoong duduk di sisi kasurku, sedangkan aku berbaring dengan hanya mengenakan boxer dan singlet. jaejoong memijat telapak kakiku perlahan, wajahnya terlihat sedih dan rasa bersalah.

"Lain kali jangan memaksakan fisik begini..."

"Gue cuma gak mau lo diperbudak yunho kampret itu!"

"Demi aku?" tanya jaejoong. Aku jadi canggung. Ni anak jadi salah paham kan.

Aku orangnya memang gak suka melihat orang tertindas, gak ada yang special.

jejoong tersenyum teduh. Dibersihkannya darah di lututku kemudian mengecupnya. Aku shock, langsung mundur dan menarik kaki.

"Lo nga-ngapain.."

jaejoong mendekat. Dia menatapku lekat, memegang dadanya.

"Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan orang sepertimu sebelumnya. Aku kira kau cuma preman tak bermoral dulu, ternyata kau punya hati yang peka. Kau membuatku berdebar."

Dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Aku menelan air liurku, ada firasat buruk.

"Lo kegeeran! Gue care sama lo cuma karena empaty gak ada rasa seperti yang lo kira!" teriakku menegaskan.

Matanya jadi sayu, tersirat kekecewaan. "Fine.. Untuk sekarang empaty. Tapi suatu saat, kau akan jadi milikku.." ucapnya dengan nada yang menurutku psikopat. Aku merinding.

"Udah lah.. Mending lo jangan rapat kaya gini ke gue! Gue canggung kalau gini."

jaejoong tertawa pelan. Dia berdiri dan mengecup keningku sekilas. Mukaku langsung merah, aku mendorongnya dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "Jangan pegang-pegang gue!"

"Aku tidak menyentuhmu tapi menciummu. Kenapa memang? Kenapa gugup?"

"Jangan ngelunjak deh lo..."

Cup~

Adrian menempelkan bibirnya, tangan kanannya di tengkukku dan tangan kirinya di pinggangku. Aku hanya terpaku dan baru sadar seutuhnya saat dia menggerakkan bibirnya.

Aku berusaha menolak dengan cara lembut tapi jaejoong tidak mengiraukanku.

Dengan terpaksa aku menonjoknya

BUUK!

jaejoong tersenyum tipis sambil memegang pipinya.  
"Kamu ternyata manis kalau gugup begini, aku tak pernah tau itu sebelumnya." ucapnya tersenyum lembut. Wajahnya sangat teduh dan menyejukkan. Mungkin buat yeoja-yeoja bakal terpesona. Tapi aku tidak! Kalian percaya kan aku tidak terpesona? Aaaarghh sial!

TBC 


End file.
